Hard disk drives and other electronic equipment are often sealed within enclosures to provide a clean environment that is necessary for optimal operation of the equipment. For example, hard disk drives normally contain at least one inflexible platter or disk coated with magnetic material that is positioned within an enclosure. The disk is rapidly spun and a magnetic read/write head “flies” a few microns above it in order to access or store data. The magnetic head rides on an air cushion, and it is desirable to position the head as close as possible to the disk without touching it in order to provide a high capacity drive.
Contaminants, including particles, gases, and liquids within the hard disk drive enclosure can act to reduce the efficiency and longevity of the hard drive. These contaminants can gradually damage the drive, cause deterioration in performance, and in certain situations can even cause sudden, complete failure of it. Contaminants can either enter the electronic enclosure from an external source or be generated from within the enclosure during use. Common sources of contaminants in disk drives include leaks, which may or may not be intentional, the manufacturing environment, which can contain certain contaminants, and the materials incorporated into the disk drive which give off particulates and gases.
One particular concern regarding electronic enclosures is that contaminants from outside of the electronic enclosure should be prevented from entering the enclosure. These contaminants can be of particular significance because temperature fluctuations in the enclosure will often cause the exchange of air with the exterior environment. If particulate or chemical contaminants are present in this exchanged air, the interior of the enclosure will become contaminated. Another particular concern regarding electronic enclosures is that organic vapors and other contaminants can be generated inside electronic enclosures during normal operating conditions. For example, when the temperature exceeds 150° F., organic acids and organic vapors can be formed that damage electronic components. Such temperatures can be achieved by simply leaving the computer in the trunk of a car on a hot day. It is important that these contaminants generated within the enclosure be efficiently captured or removed in order to prevent deterioration of the electronic equipment.
Therefore, a need exists for a filter for use in an electronic enclosure, in particular a filter that prevents contaminants from entering the enclosure and also removes contaminants that are present within the enclosure.